Thank You
by VanVin
Summary: —Scoeose."Cepat katakan apa maumu, Malfoy,"/"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku ingin menciummu?"/"A—apa! Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku mau berciuman denganmu,"?/My first fanfic. DLDR.


**Title: **Thank You

Disclaimer:

J. K. Rowling

Pairing:

Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Typo, OOC.

* * *

.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

.

Tenang.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Rose Weasley sekarang. Duduk di tepi danau hitam yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kastil. Hanya ditemani oleh desau angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Namun Rose tidak merasakan dinginnya angin itu sebab ia telah merapalkan Mantra Penghangat Udara di sekitarnya.

Rose masih duduk di tanah dan bersandar di sebatang pohon _maple _yang daunnya telah digantikan oleh tumpukan salju sembari membaca buku favoritnya, Sejarah Hogwarts, dan sesekali merapatkan syal merah emas yang melingkar di lehernya dengan hati yang tentram dan damai, sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya—dan dibencinya—terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Apa tak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain membaca, Weasley?"

Suara itu membuat Rose menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan mendongak untuk menatap si pemilik suara yang tadi berbicara padanya dengan nada mencemooh. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang nyaris putih, beriris abu-abu, dan berdagu runcing sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan seringai mengejek.

Rose memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Ya, memang tak ada hal lain yang dapat kulakukan selain membaca, Malfoy. Dan bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang juga dan membiarkanku melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan?" kata Rose dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat 'satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan.'

"Oh, maaf, Weasley. Tapi aku tak mau menuruti perintah—oh, maksudku permintaanmu itu," jawab Scorpius santai.

Ya, Malfoy yang dipanggil oleh Rose adalah Scorpius Malfoy. Pemuda berkulit pucat seperti vampir itu memang senang sekali mengganggunya. Mengejeknya, menghinanya, dan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membuat Rose naik darah.

Rose menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari pohon yang tadi disandarinya. Kemudian ia berkata dengan suara yang dibuatnya setenang mungkin, berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan bahwa emosinya memuncak karena gangguan dari pemuda bermata kelabu itu.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, Malfoy. Atau aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengutukmu, mengingat kita berada lebih dari lima ratus meter dari kastil."

Scorpius menyeringai dan berkata, "Weasley, Weasley. Sejauh apapun jarak kita dari kastil kau pasti tak akan berani mengutukku, bahkan kau pasti tidak akan berani untuk mencabut sehelai rambut pirangku yang indah"—Rose memasang tampang mual saat mendengarnya—"ini. Lagipula ini Hari Kasih Sayang, Weasley. Apa kau sangat frustasi karena tidak mendapat cokelat satupun pada hari ini, sehingga kau melarikan diri ke tempat ini?"

"Aku tidak sedang melarikan diri, Malfoy. Aku sedang mencari tempat yang tenang untuk membaca, karena di kastil sangat ramai dan aku menghindari anak laki-laki yang memberiku cokelat dan berusaha untuk mengajakku ke Hogsmeade bersama mereka. Flavius Creevey dan Peter McCoy sudah mengajakku kencan lima kali, dan—bayangkan saja, sepertiga dari lima puluh cokelat yang kuterima pagi ini telah dicampur dengan Ramuan Cinta—Amortentia! Apa kau berharap aku mengejar-ngejar mereka satu persatu seperti orang gila karena telah memakan cokelat yang mengandung Amortentia?" Rose bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan dirinya mengejar-ngejar Flavius atau Peter sampai mengelilingi kastil megah Hogwarts yang menjadi tempatnya dalam menuntut ilmu sihir selama tujuh tahun

Ya, hari ini adalah Hari Kasih Sayang sedunia, yang jatuh pada tanggal empat belas Februari. Di Hogwarts, setiap cewek akan membuat cokelat untuk orang-orang yang menurut mereka berharga, baik saudara, sahabat, pacar, atau pun orang yang disukai. Jika cokelat tersebut diberikan kepada orang yang mereka sukai, mereka pasti akan menembak atau mengajak kencan cowok tersebut ketika sedang memberikannya cokelat. Itupun untuk beberapa cewek yang punya nyali dan berani mengambil resiko. Dan untuk cowok, tidak beda-beda amat, paling hanya memberi cokelat untuk sahabat, saudara, dan pacar atau memberi bunga untuk pacar atau orang yang disukai.

Rose terpana saat mendengar derai tawa yang keluar dari mulut Scorpius. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda dingin itu dapat tersenyum hangat dan tertawa lebar seperti saat ini.

"Hahaha… Lucu sekali kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, Weasley. Dan siapa saja yang telah kau beri cokelat?"

Rose memberikan tatapan kubunuh-kau-Pirang pada Scorpius saat mendengar kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Scorpius. "Umm… Coba kuingat. Yang sudah kuberi cokelat… Al, Lily, Hugo, Giselle, dan Vany. Sepertinya baru mereka yang sudah kuberi cokelat. Aku belum mengirim cokelat untuk Teddy, Victoire, Dom, Lucy, James, Roxy, Fred, Lou, dan Molly. Mereka juga belum mengirim cokelat untukku."

Semua orang yang telah mendapat cokelat dari Rose adalah sepupu-sepupunya, kecuali Giselle Hamilton dan Stefani Collins atau yang biasa dipanggil Vany. Giselle dan Vany adalah teman sekamar Rose yang akrab dengannya. Dan Teddy. Teddy adalah pacar—ralat, tunangan sepupunya, Victoire—sekaligus anak baptis Harry Potter, yang merupakan pamannya. Rose tidak terlalu akrab dengan Angel Finiggan dan Clara Thomas. Mereka adalah cewek-cewek yang suka bergosip dan selalu membicarakan cowok. Dan Rose tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau gosip, terlebih tentang kaum adam. Giselle dan Vany adalah teman Rose dalam membahas pelajaran. Mereka adalah tiga siswi terpintar di angkatan mereka. Setiap tahun mereka pasti masuk dalam lima besar juara umum Hogwarts, apalagi Rose. Semasa pendidikannya di Hogwarts, Rose sudah enam kali menjadi juara satu umum. Tunggu—hanya enam kali? Ya, karena pada tahun keempat Rose terpaksa menempati peringkat kedua sebab Scorpius merebut juara satu umum dari genggaman tangannya.

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau sendiri telah mendapat berapa cokelat, Malfoy? Dan siapa saja yang telah kau beri cokelat?"

"Umm… Terakhir kali kucek aku baru mendapat tujuh puluh satu cokelat, termasuk dari ayah dan ibuku. Dan hampir setengah dari enam puluh sembilan cokelat dari penggemar-penggemarku mengandung Amortentia, sama sepertimu. Tapi aku tidak tahu sekarang sudah bertambah belum. Dan, aku hanya memberi cokelat untuk ayah dan ibuku."

"Oh begitu. Hey, aku baru sadar kalau kita baru sekali ini berbicara tanpa saling mengejek seperti biasanya," kata Rose, yang baru menyadari hal itu.

Scorpius juga sepertinya baru menyadarinya. "Hmm… Iya, yah. Aneh rasanya berbicara denganmu tanpa berdebat dan mendengar omelan dan ocehanmu tentang aku mengganggu aktivitasmu lah, inilah, itulah. Bahkan kau pernah mengomeliku hanya karena aku mengagetkanmu saat kau sedang melamun." Scorpius mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, pura-pura sedang berpikir serius.

"Oh, sudahlah, Malfoy. Hentikan aksi hiperbolamu itu," kata Rose setelah memutar matanya geli.

"Hei, Malfoy, ada baiknya kita kembali ke kastil sekarang. Udara semakin dingin, kau tahu. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Tambah Rose sambil merapatkan syalnya

"Mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku, eh, Weasley?" Scorpius menyeringai.

Rona merah muda yang tercipta karena angin dingin yang menerpa wajah Rose kini semakin merah akibat kata-kata Scorpius barusan. "Apa? Mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu? Oh, jangan _ge-er_ dulu, deh, Malfoy. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit dan semua tugas Ketua Murid aku yang menanggungnya. Ditambah lagi, apabila kau dirawat di asrama, pastilah aku yang repot untuk mengurusmu," oceh Rose, berusaha mencari alasan untuk membantah omongan cucu satu-satunya Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo, kita ke kastil."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan menuju kastil sambil berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali berdebat kecil. Mereka masih mengobrol sambil berjalan di sebuah lorong yang sepi dan jarang dilalui oleh para siswa ketika tiba-tiba mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan mereka.

"Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Rose.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Mengapa kau menahanku?" balas Scorpius.

Rose mendongak untuk menatap Scorpius yang lebih tinggi kira-kira sepuluh senti darinya. "Siapa yang mena—oh, sial!" umpat Rose ketika melihat tumbuhan merambat dengan buahnya yang berwarna putih seperti salju yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan kepala mereka.

"Ada ap—oh! _Shit!_ Kenapa tumbuhan sialan ini masih tumbuh juga? Bukankah natal sudah berlalu?" tanya Scorpius panik.

"Aku tidak tahu, Malfoy. Tapi yang penting, bagaimana cara kita untuk membebaskan diri dari _mistletoe_ ini?" tanya Rose tak kalah cemasnya.

"Kukira kau pintar, Weasley. Satu-satunya cara untuk membebaskan diri dari _mistletoe_ adalah dengan ber—ehm—ber—berciuman," kata Scorpius, sedikit tergagap ketika mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

Rose mendelik. "Maksudku selain berciuman, Malfoy. Aku tak akan sudi berciuman dengan _ferret _sepertimu." Rose mengernyit jijik membayangkan dia harus berciuman dengan Scorpius.

"Kau pikir aku sudi apa? Mau ditaruh kemana harga diriku jika ada siswa lain yang melihat hal ini?" kata Scorpius tak kalah sengit.

"Tapi kita kan ketua murid. Kita bisa mengancam murid yang melihat kita ber—berciuman dengan detensi apabila mereka mempunyai niatan busuk untuk menyebarkannya dan membuat gosip yang tidak benar! Oh, bagaimana ini? Tanaman itu semakin mendekat!" Rose semakin panik ketika melihat tanaman merambat itu semakin mendekati puncak kepalanya. Kira-kira tinggal satu setengah jengkal lagi akan menyentuh rambut mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan!"

Rose membelalak. "Ap—apa maksudmu, Mal—" kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Rose terheti saat Scorpius mendesis.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lakukan. Kau ingin segera bebas dari tumbuhan keparat ini, bukan?"

Rose sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membantah lagi ketika dengan tiba-tiba Scorpius semakin menundukkan kepalanya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Rose. Bibir mereka hampir bertemu. Jantung Rose bertalu-talu seperti gendang yang ditabuh dengan cepat. Sepuluh senti… Enam senti… Tiga senti… Saat bibir Scorpius hampir mengecup bibir merah Rose…

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Scorpius dan Rose terlonjak kaget dan menjauhkan wajah mereka. Namun mereka tidak bisa melangkah mundur sebab masih ada _mistletoe_ di atas mereka.

"P-Profesor McGonagall. Kami—kami…" Rose kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada McGonagall. _Tamatlah riwayatku. McGonagall pasti akan mencabut jabatanku sebagai ketua murid putri._ Rose membatin cemas.

"Kami terjebak di bawah _mistletoe_, Profesor. Dan kami berusaha untuk melepaskan diri," jelas Scorpius tenang.

Profesor McGonagall, yang sempat menyipitkan mata dengan curiga saat menemukan kedua Ketua Murid itu hampir berciuman, mendongak ke atas dan menemukan apa yang Scorpius maksud. _Mistletoe _itu sekarang sudah mencapai rambut Scorpius—Rose lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Scorpius.

Dengan sekali kibasan tongkat sihirnya, Profesor McGonagall melenyapkan tanaman itu dari atas mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka pun mundur beberapa langkah, memperpanjang jarak antara keduanya. Wajah Rose merah padam, sementara Scorpius hanya merona sedikit. Namun putra tunggal dari pasangan Astoria Greengrass dan Draco Malfoy itu dengan cepat menghilangkan rona merah muda yang menjalar di pipinya. Sebersit perasaan kecewa melintas di benak mereka. Namun mereka segera menepisnya.

"Baiklah. Aku memaklumi hal itu. Sekarang, segera kembali ke asrama kalian atau aku berubah pikiran dan memberikan kalian detensi serta potongan poin asrama."

Sejurus setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Profesor McGonagall, mereka dengan cepat berlalu menuju asrama Ketua Murid. Keheningan yang aneh meliputi mereka berdua sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju asrama yang ditempati oleh keduanya. Mereka merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini.

Sesampainya di depan asrama ketua murid, tanpa disangka mereka mengucapkan kata sandi bersama-sama. Keadaan semakin tidak mengenakkan. Mereka merasa gugup dan salah tingkah, mungkin karena kejadian ciuman-tidak-jadi tadi.

"Er—a—aku—aku ke kamar dulu, Malfoy," kata Rose tergagap.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku? Aku rasa aku tidak bertanya kau mau kemana." Scorpius berusaha terlihat ketus.

"Er—yah. Siapa tahu saja nanti kau mencariku untuk—yah, kau tahu, membahas tentang masalah beberapa murid yang masih suka melanggar jam malam," tukas Rose.

"Huh? Percaya diri sekali kau." Sebelum Rose dapat menjawab perkataannya, Scorpius kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Terserah kau sajalah. Aku ingin mandi." Scorpius pun masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandinya. Rose, yang tahu bahwa Scorpius bisa berada di dalam kamar mandi selama satu jam, segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, Rose memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi apabila Profesor McGonagall tidak memergoki mereka tadi. Wajahnya kembali merona saat membayangkan Scorpius menciumnya dengan lembut. Rose menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir khayalan yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. Kemudian, Rose pun tertidur.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian Rose bangun dari tidur tidak nyenyaknya. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman apabila dia bermimpi bahwa dia dan Scorpius versi dewasa berada di dalam sebuah gereja, dengan Rose memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading dari sutra dan Scorpius memakai _tuxedo_ berwana sama dengan gaun Rose, berjalan beriringan menuju altar dimana sudah ada seorang pendeta disana. Dan ketika sampai di depan sang pendeta, mereka mengucapkan janji sehidup-semati, kemudian mereka berciuman dengan kelopak bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di atas kepala mereka. Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar seiring mereka berciuman.

Pipinya memerah lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Rose merona hari ini. Dan semuanya karena seseorang. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Rose menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, dan ia langsung menghentikannya lantaran kepalanya menjadi sakit akibat aktivitasnya tadi. Kemudian Rose mengambil handuk, jubah mandi, dan perlengkapan mandi miliknya yang lain. _Mungkin berendam dengan air hangat beraroma mawar bisa membuatku tenang, _batin Rose.

Rose melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuju kamar mandi. Ketika tangannya menggapai gagang pintu dan hendak membukanya, pintu itu terbuka duluan dan menampilkan sosok Scorpius yang hanya terbalut handuk dari pinggang sampai lutut. Rambut pirangnya yang masih basah dan meneteskan air menandakan bahwa ia baru saja selesai mandi.

Panas. Pipi Rose kembali memanas. Tanpa sadar ia memandang paras Scorpius dari atas ke bawah dan berlama-lama di perut _six pack _Scorpius. Terima kasih untuk latihan Quidditch yang telah dijalaninya dari tahun kedua.

Scorpius menyeringai ketika sadar bahwa Rose sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan mendamba. "Ada apa, Weasley? Kagum dengan tubuhku, eh? Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan bergabung dengan _fans club-_ku yang bernama Scorpius Malfoy's Lover," ujar Scorpius kalem.

"A—apa maksudmu, Malfoy? " Rose berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya ketika Malfoy muda itu sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diamati oleh Rose.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Weasley." Scorpius tersenyum menggoda kepada Rose. Fenomena langka, karena Scorpius jarang sekali tersenyum—tersenyum asli, bukan menyeringai seperti yang sering dilakukannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu, Malfoy."

Rose melangkah mundur ketika Scorpius maju mendekatinya. Rose terus mundur ke belakang dan terhenti ketika lututnya menabrak sofa ruang rekreasi dan Rose langsung jatuh terduduk. Scorpius menyeringai. _Rupanya Merlin sedang berpihak padaku saat ini, _batin Scorpius senang.

Scorpius terus maju sampai di hadapan Rose yang sedang merutuk dalam hati. Senyum Scorpius lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi seringai. Rose yang merasa risih berhadapan dengan Scorpius dalam posisi seperti itu pun bergeser ke samping dan bersandar di pegangan sofa. Scorpius duduk di samping Rose dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rose. Nafasnya yang beraroma _mint _membaui indra penciuman Rose. Wajah Rose semakin merah ketika menyadari kedekatan wajah mereka saat ini.

"A—apa—apa yang kaulakukan, Malfoy? Menyingkirlah, aku ingin mandi," gagap Rose.

"Mandi, eh? Mau kumandikan?"

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Malfoy," tukas Rose tajam. Untuk sesaat melupakan kegugupannya.

Scorpius tergelak pelan, sementara Rose merengut sebal dan malu.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, Malfoy," ujar Rose yang mulai tidak sabar. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Masih ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan."

Scorpius menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Baiklah, Miss _Perfect_ Weasley. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku ingin menciummu?"

"A—apa?! Kau gila?! Mana mungkin aku mau berciuman denganmu," teriak Rose kaget. Scorpius memundurkan sedikit wajahnya dan menutup telinganya.

"Merlin, Rose. Kau tak perlu histeris seperti itu."

Deg. Rose membeku saat menyadari Scorpius memenggil nama depannya. Scorpius sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Rose yang menjadi aneh.

"Jadi bagaimana, Weasley? Kau mau berciuman denganku atau aku akan mengganggumu terus?" Scorpius kembali memajukan wajahnya.

Rose, yang menyadari bahwa Scorpius agak lengah, segera melompat ke lantai dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Scorpius yang masih kaget tidak melakukan apapun selama beberapa detik. Setelah sadar dari trans yang melandanya, Scorpius pun ikut beranjak dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki dan mengejar Rose yang sudah berjarak setengah meter dari kamar mandi. Wajar saja, asrama ketua murid sangat luas, sehingga ruang rekreasinya sangat besar dan agak jauh dari kamar mandi dan kamar mereka.

"Hei, Weasley!"

Sebelum tangan Rose meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi, Scorpius terlebih dahulu menyambar tangan Rose yang satunya dan menariknya, kemudian ia memerangkap Rose diantara dirinya dan dinding yang berada dekat dengan pintu kamar mandi. Scorpius memegang kedua tangan Rose dan mengangkatnya ke samping kiri kanan kepala Rose. Rose meringis putus asa ketika sadar keadaan sedang memihak pada Scorpius.

Rose hanya bisa menahan nafas ketika wajah Scorpius semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rose sambil menutup mata. Nafas _mint _Scorpius kembali membaur dengan oksigen yang dihirup oleh Rose. Rose pun ikut menutup mata ketika bibir mereka sudah berjarak kurang dari lima senti. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, bibir mereka menyatu. Tangan Rose—yang sudah terbebas dari cengkeraman tangan Scorpius yang saat ini sedang memeluk pinggang Rose—merengkuh leher Scorpius. Rose sedikit berjinjit untuk menekan bibir Scorpius lebih dalam.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun mereka tetap pada posisi semula. Rose, yang sadar akan kedekatan posisi mereka berdua saat ini, kali ini merona lebih hebat. Rose menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam dari pandangan Scorpius.

Scorpius, yang melihat Rose sedang memperhatikan sepatunya sendiri—mungkin menurut Rose sepatunya lebih menarik dibanding apapun saat ini, meraih dagu Rose menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, memaksa Rose untuk mendongak dan menatapnya. Ketika mendongak, Rose langsung bertatapan dengan iris kelabu Scorpius yang bersinar penuh—kelembutan?

Scorpius mengecup bibir Rose dengan lembut selama dua detik sebelum berkata, "Terima kasih untuk ciumannya, Rose."

**.**  
**.**  
**Fin**

.  


**A/N: **Huaaaaa! Apa ini! Maafkan aku yang telah mengotori HarPot Archive dengan fic gaje n abal ini. Awalnya ini mau dipublish waktu _Valentine _kemaren. Eh, ternyata belum selesai. _Sorry_ ya kalo feel-nya ga dapet. Aku emang ga terlalu jago dalam bidang jurnalistik. Fic pendek ini aja baru selesai setelah dua bulan dibuat dan baru dipublish sekarang soalnya aku sibuk dengan Ujian Akhir Sekolahku. Ini aja aku nyari-nyari kesempatan buat rampunginnya. TwT. Maaf kalo _ending_-nya menggantung. Aku ga yakin aku bisa buat sekuelnya. _Sorry _(lagi) kalo fic ini rada mirip dengan fic-fic lama dari _author_ senior. Fanfic ini emang terinspirasi dari fanfic-fanfic favoritku. Mohon dimengerti. _Anyway_, bolehkah saya meminta _review _dari para _reader _sekalian?

Sosok, 4 April 2013, 23.30 WIB, di ruang tamu sambil mendengarkan musik.

Salam,

Cecilia.


End file.
